


Anime Gate

by Vexed_Wench



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Fluff, Gift Fic, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 09:07:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3169280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack wants to share his new favorite thing with Daniel.</p><p> </p><p>Thanks to Kat for your help and beta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anime Gate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cheshirejin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirejin/gifts).



Daniel could hear Jack laughing as he walked through the front door. Jack was in the living room, so Daniel assumed it was something on the television that caught the other man’s attention. He liked to tease Jack that he was oldest fan that South Park would ever have. Some days Daniel wondered which show was more annoying, ‘South Park’ or ‘The Simpsons’? There was always a chance that jack had found a new thing to torture him with. After the [ _‘Happy Tree Friends’_](https://mondomedia.com/channel/HappyTreeFriends) afternoon, Daniel thought he could deal with anything.

“Danny, beer me when you come in,” Jacked called out to him. Daniel should have known Jack had heard the door open the minute he opened it. After a quick detour to the kitchen so he could grab them each a beer, he went to see what was so captivating.

He was surprised to see jack was watching something on his laptop and not the huge monstrosity of a T.V. he had talked Daniel into buying.

 

“What’s so funny?” he asked Jack as he sat next to him on the couch.

 

“Cassie, sent me a link to this crazy shit.” Jack grinned.

 

“I can’t decide which word scares me the most in that sentence.” Daniel mock shuddered.

“[ _Hetalia: Axis Powers_](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hetalia:_Axis_Powers), it is a bunch of funny little short episodes. Can you call something an episode if it only lasts like five minutes? They focus on the world powers and the world history, but they use real guys as the places? Jack explained.

“The cartoon uses _real guys_?” Daniel asked him.

“You know what I mean, Mister Smarty-Pants,” Jack scolded him as he pulled Daniel closer so he could see the screen.

 

They watched the first one quietly together, and Jack paused the show before the second one could start.

“What do ya’ think?” Jack asked him.

“I see why you like it. I think anything that will get kids to want to learn about world history is a good thing.” Daniel was still trying to figure out what Jack liked so much about the show.

“I guess you have to get a bit more into it to see what I saw,” Jack told him.

“What did you see?” Daniel asked him curiously.

“They reminded me of us,” Jack mumbled.

“The world nations reminded you of our relationship?” Daniel asked.

“No, not us...us,” Jack replied.

“Thanks so much, Jack, that really cleared things up.” Daniel tried his best not to laugh.

“From what I have seen so far, China would be the Tok’ra. They are older than dirt and think they know more than everyone else. The Goa'uld would be Russia. They both have seriously cracked over the years. The Tolan's are Japan. The Jaffa are so like Germany. Well, Teal’c and Bra'tac are. Still, it fits them. Well, that would make us Italy and no, just no. We can’t be Italy.” Jack tried to explain.

“Okay, then who are we?” Daniel asked as he made a mental note to look the show up online and see how close Jack came to matching people to nations.

“Are you kidding? We would be the red blooded all American known as America.” Jack said with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

Daniel just laughed as he pushed the laptop closed. “Red blooded American? You may have to prove that claim to me,” he said as he pulled Jack off the couch towards the bedroom.


End file.
